1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a communication apparatus, communication system, conference system, and program product therefor.
2. Related Art
Multihomed network is known as one of the techniques for large volume communication over public line networks. In the multihomed network, the connection is established with an Internet Service Provider (ISP) with multiple physical circuits, or with multiple ISPs. The multihomed network is a technique for aiming at load distribution, improvement of communication processing ability, and improvement of reliability, by use of multiple connection paths.